The cure
by ToaIgnika23
Summary: Pohatu is ill, now his brothers has to struggle with the fact that if they don't find the cure, he will die. This is my first fanfic Please read and review ;) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The virus.**

The Bohrok were all in their nests. The rahi were calmed down. Makuta was doing who knows what and the whole island was in peace. So the Toa Mata were sitting on the ground, listening to the Turaga's stories.

"So you finally beat the Visorak horde? We gotta know it!" Onua yelled.

"You will. But maybe tomorrow" Onewa said while he patted Onua's back.

"Awww...You always leave the best part for tomorrow!" Lewa complained.

"That's true,brother." Pohatu said. "But now I'm going to Po-koro to see how the village is. Bye!" He used his Kakama and ran to his village.

"I guess we all need to go to our villages" Gali said.

"Yes" Kopaka nodded."Tomorrow we will know how the story finished"

...

When Pohatu arrived to Po-koro, some Matoran were around something.

_"What are they looking at?"_ Pohatu thought and smiled. He walked over them.

"Toa Pohatu!" Hafu exclaimed. "Look at this Rahi! It's nothing like we have see before!"

Pohatu stared at the little jail with the weird creature. The thing was yellow, with black eyes and a mouth like a needle. It was... disgusting. Pohatu frowned.

"Let me see" He asked and took the jail. "Can grab it?"

"We don't know,Toa. It can be dangerous" Huki said.

"Oh,don't worry."He took the Rahi from its jail. "Where did you find it?"

"I was cleaning my hut and I found this behind a wall" A matoran said.

"It's nice" Pohatu said looking at the creature in his hand. "You better leave him alone and...AUCH!" The rahi bite his hand. Pohatu yelped and dropped it. The creature escaped.

"Are you okay Toa?" Hafu asked.

"It's nothing but a nibble" Pohatu said, trying to calm down the concerned Matoran and shaking his hand. Then he looked at the wound. It was bleeding a little, but nothing else. "Tomorrow it will cicatrize, I'm sure"

"Well, good night Toa" The matoran said and left.

Pohatu sent a last glance at his wound. It hurted badley. But it would be alright tomorrow._ "I hope so"_ He mutteredto himself.

* * *

"Stone-brother!" Lewa's voice woke him up. Pohatu stared at Lewa. He was tired and he put the pillow over his head and moaned.

"Five more minutes..."He growled.

"We have a meeting with the other Toa-brothers and the Turaga. You're late and they sent me to bring you. I could wind-fly and it's my duty to take you with me"

Pohatu moaned again, but he stood up and walked with Lewa to the meeting.

The meeting was boring. Only Turaga Vakama was speaking and speaking and speaking... He had a headache and he felt weak.

"Brother" Onua elbowed him. "Turaga Onewa is talking to you" He whispered.

"Uh? Oh, hi Turaga"

"Toa Pohatu, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm just a little tired. Nothing to worry about" Pohatu replied.

"Okay, let's continue then" Nokama said and they continued talking.

Pohatu was feeling horrible again. He had a headache, his stomach and lungs hurt, and now he was feeling dizzy, he felt like he had cotton in his ears and his sight was covered with grey points.

"Pohatu, are you okay?" Gali asked worriedly.

"No" He could barely talk "Sorry, I think I'm gonna..." And he vomited over Tahu and Kopaka.

"Arrrghh!" Tahu yelled "Gross!"

"Couldn't you wait?" Kopaka asked coldly.

"No...I... Excu...Excuse me!" Now he vomited over Gali and Onua "Sorry. Again"

"Never mind" Gali said after Onua could talk. "Are you feeling better now?"

"No..." The he vomited over Lewa. But now it was terrible, because he vomited blood. Then he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The cure.**

When Pohatu woke up, he found himself laid on his bed. Turaga Onewa and his brothers and sister were standing beside him. He felt too weak.

"What happened?" He asked weakly.

"You began to vomit and then you passed out" Tahu said.

"I vomited?" Pohatu asked, ashamed and confused.

"Yes. You vomited over Gali, Tahu, Lewa, Onua and me" Kopaka said.

"Oh. Sorry" Pohatu stammered. He didn't like the idea of him vomiting over his brothers. It was disgusting and embarrassing to him. "Sorry, I guess I owe you an apologize"

"Don't worry" Gali said. "But now you must stay here and rest"

"But I don't want…" He began to protest.

"Shut up. You will stay here and that is it" Turaga Onewa snapped. "We all are worried for you. So you will obey and rest"

"But it's not fair! I want to get up and…fight!" He said, trying to get up. But he could barely move his head and the rest of his body.

"No" Onua said "Look at yourself. You can't even move!"

"Toa, this is for your good" Onewa said.

"Okay" Pohatu said giving up to his fight. He also felt very tired and weak, and also that headache was…AHHHH!

"We are going to talk to the Matoran. Let's see if they know something about this illness" The Turaga continued. "I hope it is not what I think it is" He muttered, and thankfully no one heard him.

"Toa Pohatu is…ill?" Bour asked. As him, none matoran could believe it.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Hewkii asked.

"We hope so" Lewa said "But we need to know if you know how he got that horrible-illness"

"Maybe we know it" Hafu said. "Two days ago we found a strange Rahi. It bite him"

"How the Rahi was?" Onewa asked worried.

"It was yellow, with big black eyes and a mouth like a needle" Hewkii said.

"Mata nui, protect him" Onewa said shaking his head slowly.

"What's wrong, Turaga?" Gali asked.

"That's a very strange Rahi that lives only in Po-koro. Its last plague was 500 years ago. It killed at least 120 Matoran"

"You mean that Pohatu will die?" Tahu asked concerned.

"No, but you gotta find the cure"

"What is the cure?" Lewa yelled. Everyone stared at him.

"The cure is a strange red plant in the Ihu mount"

"But I live in Ko-koro" Kopaka replied "There's no plant in there. Not even in Ko-wahi"

"That's why is strange. If Pohatu drink from that plant, he will be cured. But we have a very little of time, you need to find it now!" Onewa said.

"I'll go and get it" Kopaka said and he made the gesture to walk away, but Gali grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"We need to go together" She said.

"She's right. There are too many dangers to reach to that plant"

"We will manage to get it" Tahu promised and the five Toa began to walk to the Ihu mount.

"Mata nui protect you" Onewa said and went to see Toa Pohatu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: How to travel.**

"Awww...why can't we run?" Lewa complained while they walked "It is more quick-faster and funny!"

"Lewa,please,we would run, but we need references to find the plant" Onua explained.

"But why can't we run?"

"Look," Kopaka said in his typical cold voice and getting face to face with his brother "If you begin to complain again, I'll freeze you to the neck, we'll have to carry you all the way and you will regret it. So calm down"

"But Pohatu-brother needs us. We need to be fast or this can get bad-worse" Lewa said.

"He's right" Tahu said. "We won't reach to anything if we continue so slow" So he changed his Hau to a Kakama "LET'S GO!" He roared and began to run, but he crashed against a giant stone. "Damn...it"

Onua helped him to stand up.

"That's why I still suggest we must walk" Kopaka said

"No." Tahu said hoarsely and trying to put his mask back to his face "We gotta run"

"Tahu,sometimes you are very stubborn" Gali said, and she looked at Onua, who muttered: "Sometimes?"

"And if we wind-fly?" Lewa suggested.

"Is not a bad idea, but not all of us know how to control the Miru too well as you,Lewa" Onua said.

Then they all began to argue about how to travel. Gali wanted to talk, but all her brothers were discussing too much to listen to her. For first time she felt the rage growing up in her chest.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. All the males stared at her stunned "POHATU IS ILL,HE'LL DIE IF WE DON'T FIND THE CURE AND EVERYTHING YOU THINK ABOUT IS HOW TO TRAVEL! NO,SHUT UP LEWA! WE WILL WALK AND THAT IS IT! And we better hurry up." She finished and began to walk.

"Oh..." Tahu said.

"Did she...yell at us?" Onua asked still stunned.

"She did it" Kopaka said.

"I think now I wanna foot-walk" Lewa said nervously.

They all nodded and followed their sister.

* * *

"Hello little one" Gali said when they found a Po-matoran standing there.

"Oh,hi Toa" He answered.

"No time for regards" Tahu interrupted "Look, we are looking for a strange plant. Turaga Onewa told us that it is red and we can find it in the Ihu mount, but we need more information, do you know some?"

"Strange...red...Ihu mount..." The matoran said thoughtful "I think you are looking for it to cure somebody, really?"

"Our brother Pohatu. Yes,but no time to explain" Onua said.

"I heard that plant is protected by the Kuma-nui and the Manas. I don't know anything else."

"Thank you very much" Gali said and they continued walking

* * *

Some Po-matoran were trying to move a big stone to make a sculpture. Pohatu heard the noise and with a lot of effort he could get out from his bed...just to fall to the ground.

He growled and stood up leaning on the walls. He felt to weak and could barely move his feet and breath.

"Can I help you in something" He asked to the matoran.

"Toa Pohatu!" Hewkii exclaimed "You should be on bed!"

"No,I'll help you with that" And he tried to move the stone, but he couldn't. "What the hell?"

"Toa" Turaga Onewa said walking behind him. "Go back to bed"

"But I'm okay..." He said,suddenly feeling very dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Onewa asked,noticing that the Toa was very pale.

"Sorry, I'm gonna..." He choked.

"Hewkii, hurry,pass me that pail!" The Turaga yelled. Hewkii gave him the pail but it was too late, and Pohatu vomited in the Turaga's mask.

"Sorry" He said trying to keep himself from falling apart.

"Go back to bed" Onewa said quietly and Pohatu obeyed.

He laid on his bed, feeling that headache again.

"Hurry up,guys" He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lost**

"How did we end up here!?" Tahu yelled.

"I told you we should have taken the other way" Kopaka said and frowned "I know the way to Ko-koro and now we are in Le-wahi"

"Shut up, snowball!" Tahu snapped and sprayed saliva in Kopaka's mask "I don't have any desire to hear you now!"

"Maybe the air is too hot in your brain, Tahu, you need to calm down" Kopaka said taking off his mask and cleaning it.

"SHUT UP!"

"Brothers, we need to calm down" Onua said and separated them.

"Don't worry Toa-brothers, I know the way to get out from here!" Lewa said with his hands on his waist and taking a positive appearance on his smiling Miru.

"Are you sure?" Gali asked "Remember Lewa, we have been a very little of time in this island, we don't know yet what can we find."

"Trust me, Toa-sister. Let's go!" He said.

* * *

"Toa Pohatu" Turaga Onewa called him.

"Hummm?" He growled half asleep. He felt very weak.

"You must drink this" The turaga said and gave him a cup with a strange yellow potion.

"What is this?" Pohatu asked disgusted, looking at that bubbly thing.

"It will keep you strong enough 'till your brothers find the cure. Now drink it."

Pohatu made a grin of disgust, but he didn't want to annoy the Turaga, especially because he vomited over him moments ago, so he took the cup and drank it only in one swallow. He was about to spit it, but he looked at the Turaga's face and saw he didn't have any face of joking; he gulped and forced a smile.

"Well done Toa" Onewa said and smiled.

"What was that?" Pohatu asked, forcing himself to talk.

"It's made of this" And he showed him a flask with a tag which said: "Tree's sap"

Pohatu took the flask and he noticed that the tag was a little unstuck, and behind there was another one. He took off the first tag and saw that behind said: "Muaka's urine"

"MUAKA'S URINE?" He yelled. "You just gave Muaka's urine?!"

"What? No! Let me see that!" The Turaga read the real tag and his eyes widened in surprise.

"How are you going with the medicine?" Turaga Matau asked entering to the hut. Onewa glanced at him with rage.

"You…" He whispered threatening and showed him the flask.

"Turaga Matau, you gave me Muaka's urine!" Pohatu said feeling a very disgusting taste in his throat.

"The medicine was for Toa Pohatu?" Matau stammered. "I thought it was for you…"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Onewa yelled. Matau began walking so fast as a Turaga could walk, Onewa followed him "Matau, come here! I'm telling you to come here!"

"Oh Mata Nui…" Pohatu whispered and fell again in his bed, keeping himself of vomiting again, but now he wanted to vomit of disgust.

* * *

"Lewa, you said you knew how to get out from here" Onua said, he was tired, they were walking for about four hours under the very hot sun.

"I…"Lewa panted, dragging his feet to walk "…Know how to get out from here"

"We better rest before continue" Gali said panting. "We're too tired, there's too much hot and we need to retrieve our energy to save Pohatu"

"I'm not tired" Tahu boasted.

"Tahu!" Gali scolded him, so he closed his mouth and they sat on the ground.

"I should have come alone" Kopaka protested. "I wouldn't have take so long and Pohatu would be cured right now"

"But you wouldn't beat the Kuma-nui and the Muaka alone" Gali replied. "We need each other at this moment"

Kopaka knew she was right and smiled at her. She smiled back. Tahu seemed annoyed.

"Well, well" He interrupted their smiles "No time to talk" He saw a pair of Le matoran. "Let's ask them how to get out from here"

"Hey!" Lewa yelled running to them. He knew them "Hi, do you know how to get out from here?"

"Did you wrong-turn?" Tamaru asked surprised.

"Yes, but we crave-need to get out from here! Is an emergency!"

"Oh, well, then, " Kongu said "You must follow the scars in the trees, they'll lead you to Kini-Nui"

"But we don't want to go to Kini-Nui" Onua explained "We wanna go to Ko-wahi"

"But you need to go first to Kini-Nui" Tamaru said "Is safest"

"Thanks guys" Tahu said and they continued walking"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Another problem**

"Toa Pohatu, I have good and bad news" Onewa said entering to the hut.

"Yes?" Pohatu asked weakly, barely moving his head to look at the Turaga.

"The good one is that the Muaka's urine is good to keep you strong, and the bad one is that you must keep drinking it"

"Kill me first" Pohatu muttered.

The Turaga chuckled. "It's not so bad, boy, and also you must drink it or else you will…" He stopped. He knew he had committed a mistake.

"I will what?" Pohatu asked. He noticed of the look into the Turaga's mask. "No… I'm dying?"

"I guess I must be honest, Toa, the Rahi that bite you is poisonous. If your brothers don't find the cure you will…well…" He didn't want to continue talking.

"What? No! Who…Who will protect the Po-Matoran if I die? I CAN'T DIE! I MUST PROTECT THEM!" He yelled and tried to stand up, but fell to the ground, and he felt all of his pieces hurting.

Onewa attempted to help him to stand up, but he dodged the Turaga and tried to stand up again, without success.

"Toa! Come here!" Onewa said.

"I'm gonna help my brothers to find the cure!"

"No. Toa, go immediately back to bed. " The Turaga said, but as Pohatu ignored him he found himself forced to use his Komau. Pohatu struggled but then he noticed he was crawling back to his bed again.

"Is not fair" He said sounding like a child and folded his arms.

"Stay here. Or your death will be faster" Onewa muttered and left.

…

"_Follow the scars on the trees, bah bah bah"_ Tahu imitated what Kongu said "None tree has any scar!"

"Maybe if you stop grumbling and begin helping we could find the scars faster" Gali said quietly.

"I found one!" Onua exclaimed. "There must be more scars near…"

"I found another" Kopaka said.

"Me too!" Lewa yelled.

"I found one too" Gali smiled.

"Me too!" Tahu exclaimed.

Then they began to find the scars.

"C'mon!" Lewa laughed and they began to run.

"WHAT!?" Tahu yelled when they reached to their destiny.

They found themselves in Ta-Koro.

"BUT WE FOLLOWED THE SCARS!" Tahu roared and kicked a poor rat that was walking there.

In that moment Kongu was walking to talk to Turaga Vakama. Lewa stopped him.

"Hey! You lied to us!" He scolded him.

"What?" Kongu didn't know what was he was talking about.

"You said that we must follow the scars to reach to Kini-Nui" Gali said angrily.

"But I…" Kongu tried to reply.

"Pohatu is ill" Tahu said "And he will die if we don't find the cure in Ko-koro!"

"Toa Pohatu is ill?" Kongu asked worried "But I never told you to follow the scars! Everyone knows that the scars lead to Ta-Koro!

"But if you…"

"What's happening here?" Turaga Vakama asked, approaching to the Toa.

"They say I told them to follow the scars to go to Kini-Nui" Kongu said.

"What? But if the scars lead to Ta-Koro" Vakama frowned.

"That's what I told them! Trust me Toa, I wouldn't joke-make fun with that, especially knowing that a Toa is badly-ill and dying"

"I trust you, Kongu" Vakama said "Toa, think a little. Who would want you to get away from your destiny?"

The Toa looked at each other.

"Makuta!" They all said in chorus.

"That's right" Vakama nodded "Makuta. If one of you is ill Makuta will want him to die, so you would lose your unity and he would take this island"

"You're right, wise one" Tahu said ashamed. All of the Toa were ashamed.

"We…"Gali said "We owe you an apologize, Kongu"

"Oh, never mind" Kongu smiled "Makuta is Makuta. Everyone knows he is a pain in the ass"

They laughed, even Kopaka smiled.

"Thanks Turaga…But… argh" Onua said "We'll have to travel again across Le-Koro and Le-Wahi…"

"Or you can travel across Ga-Koro, Po-Koro and Onu-Koro" Kongu joked, but no one noticed of his sarcasm.

"He's right; Le-Koro is too large to travel again across it." Kopaka said. "Let's go, I'm parboiling here"

…

It was night, and in Ga-Koro everything was in peace, Tahu was sleeping, Onua was sleeping, Lewa was sleeping, but Kopaka was looking at the starry nocturnal sky. He wouldn't say it in front of his brothers, but it was beautiful, so beautiful like…

"Kopaka" Gali interrupted his thoughts. "Can I join you?"

He was surprised and coughed. "Okay."

She lay next to him.

Even though he never stammered and always seemed sure of what he was doing, he didn't know what to do or how to act at that moment.

"Is a beautiful sky, isn't it?" She said.

"Yeah" He said _Say something else, idiot _He thought. "The sky is bright" _What a lame answer!_

They kept in silence and Gali felt asleep next to him. Minutes later Kopaka fell asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Lewa's new pet.**

Kopaka and Gali woke up by their brothers laughs.

"Kopaka likes Gali! Kopaka likes Gali! Kopaka likes Gali!" Lewa sang and he made kisses noises.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Onua yelled

"Let's go" Tahu said sharply and Kopaka and Gali stood up.

"I'll go to pee first" Lewa said. "Don't look at me like that! It will be fast!"

…

No one there, no one there and no one looking at him. He could pee in peace.

He was about to leave when he finished but he heard a noise that called his attention.

"Who is there?" He asked "Is any water-maiden there?"

He took a bough and began removing the shrubbery. A little moan sounded. Lewa dropped the bough and began to search with his hands.

"Awww!" He exclaimed "What do we have here?" He picked up the Muaka's cub "You're so cute! I'll adopt you! I'll call you… Eh… Leewen! Lewa and his pet Leewen! How does that sound?" He hugged the Rahi "Come on; let's go with my Toa-Brothers!"

…

"Why did you take so long?" Kopaka asked.

"And what do you have there?" Onua asked too, looking at the little bundle in Lewa's arms.

"Is my new pet, his name is Leewen"

"A Muaka?! Lewa, are you crazy?!" Tahu asked. "He could harm you!"

"Don't be exaggerated, Tahu, he's only a cub!" Lewa said.

"But he'll grow up!"

"He could be useful to protect the villages" Lewa said, trying to defend his pet.

"Don't say stupidities" Kopaka snapped.

"Brothers" Gali said "Lewa knows what he is doing, but Lewa, you gotta understand that that is a wild Rahi, he won't be small forever." And she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I…" He sighed "I understand it, Gali. Once he grow up I'll set him free, don't worry" But he seemed a little sad.

"Oh, Lewa…"Onua said "C'mon, maybe you can be right; he could protect villages, but what if his mother appears?"

"I'll have to give him back to her…But don't worry, when he's too big to be on my village, then I'll let him go to the jungle"

"That's smart, brother" Tahu said. "C'mon, we have lost too much time talking here"

…

Pohatu was laid on his bed. If he moved one of his pieces, it would be very painful. His stomach, his heart, his lungs, specially his heart…everything on him was a mess, and he was sweating cold, but he felt his body hot like Tahu's and his respiration was heavy. _I'm dying _He thought. _What do I expect? To be running and fighting? No. _

"Toa Pohatu…" A voice called from the door. Pohatu turned around to see Hewkii standing there.

"If Turaga Onewa sent you to make me drink Muaka's urine, you can leave now" He said coldly. _Whoa, I sounded like Kopaka._

"No, I just… COME IN, GUYS!"

Pohatu was surprised to see all the Po-Matoran entering to the hut. Two of them, Kamen and Kivi were holding a large piece of rolled paper. They uncoiled it. Pohatu read the words: "We love you, Toa" He was touched.

"Whoa…I…It's…Is weird… You have said that you need me…But no one had told me that before…"

"Crushing armor hug!" Hafu yelled and they all hugged him.

"Hey, guys" Pohatu laughed weakly "Don't crush me, I'm ill"

"Don't die…" The Matoran said.

"I'll do my best" Pohatu promised and with many effort to move his arms, he hugged the Matoran back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Heart-promise.**

"Here we are now" Onua said, looking at Po-Koro's afternoon landscape.

"Oh, we are taking very long…" Gali lamented. "Pohatu will die…"

"No, he won't" Kopaka said. "But we'll have to explain what happened…"

"Toa," Turaga Onewa was surprised "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for the cure?"

"We had some mishaps" Tahu said.

"Okay…AHHH! Why does Lewa have a Muaka in his arms?" Onewa asked stunned.

"He is my new pet. His name is Leewen!" Lewa explained.

"But it is…"

"He knows it" Lewa's brothers said in chorus.

"Can we go to see Pohatu?" Gali asked.

"He's resting, but you can go if you want"

* * *

"Hey…" Pohatu said weakly when he saw his brothers coming to see him. "Did you find the cure?"

"No…" Kopaka said "Not yet. We'll find it soon"

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?

"No, no" Gali said trying to be serene. "You'll live"

"Don't talk about that" Tahu said softly. "Did you have fun here?"

"Not so much." He said trying to make his voice not to sound too weak, but it harmed his throat "Onewa made me drink Muaka's urine"

"Yeak!" His five brothers said.

"Why?" Onua asked

"He said it was to keep me strong"

They laughed.

"Talking about Muaka, look at this! He is Leewen!" Lewa said, and showed him his pet.

"Whoa! Where did you find it?" Pohatu asked.

"I was peeing and…"

"Okay, I understand" Pohatu laughed and let his head fall into the pillow. He couldn't hold his head up, he was very weak.

His friends smiled at him.

"You'll be fine soon, hearth-promise" Lewa said.

"I hope so"

"And once you get up, we will train Leewen together" Kopaka promised

"It would be nice"

"Well, brother" Tahu said "We must continue our mission"

"Okay, bye, it was nice to see you"

They were about to leave when Pohatu called them.

"Hey…"

"What's wrong?" Tahu asked

"Promise me something…"

"What?" Gali asked.

"If I die… protect my Matoran for me"

Pohatu's brothers couldn't help it. They felt a like knot on their throats.

"Heart-promise" They said smiling sadly. Then they left.

* * *

It was night when they reached to Onu-Koro. They were too tired, they had no option, and they would have to rest there till tomorrow. They were very sad, their brother was dying and all they could do was wait till the next day.

"Toa" Taipu said "What are you doing here? One, two, three, four, five… Where is Toa Pohatu?"

Kopaka was about to answer but Whenua approached them too.

"Toa!" He said "Where is Toa Pohatu?"

"He's ill" Kopaka muttered. He had to accept it. His brother and best friend was ill and dying.

"What?" All the Onu-Matoran exclaimed.

"We are going to Ko-Wahi to find the cure" Onua said.

"Mata Nui, help him…" Whenua said sadly. "Why is he ill?"

"A yellow Rahi with big black eyes and a mouth like a needle bite him" Gali said.

"Oh, no…" Whenua said. "The Tamkar…Is back"

The Onua Matoran frightened.

"And you are looking for the cure which is a red plant in Ko-Koro…" Whenua continued.

"Yes"

"You must wait till tomorrow…"

"NO." Kopaka said suddenly "We are going to continue now"

"Where did you come from?" Nuparu asked.

"From Po-Koro" Tahu answered.

"You've walked too much, you need to rest" Onepu said.

"No, we are going to continue" Kopaka snapped.

"The Toa are right, they must continue" Whenua said "When I and the other Turaga were Toa, Nokama fell very ill, and we didn't rest till find the cure." He looked at the Toa and smiled "Go on"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Finally, the cure.**

Finally, Ko-Wahi.

"Okay" Kopaka said looking at the sky "Let's go"

They began to walk. Well, at least Kopaka was walking. The other where slipping and falling every five steps.

"This is stupid!" Tahu yelled when he fell for ninth time.

"Tahu, I recommend you to calm down" Kopaka said calmly.

"Are YOU telling me to calm down?! Don't you see what is happening! Pohatu is dying, we're wasting our time by walking here and you flirt with Gali!"

"What did you say?" Kopaka asked quietly and angrily.

"YOU-FLIRT-WITH-GALI!" Tahu repeatedspitting on his face again.

"Just let's continue walking" Onua said trying to peace his brothers.

"I don't flirt with Gali" Kopaka said.

"Oh, yes, you do!" Tahu was so angry that his body was getting hottest and hottest.

"Eh…Toa-brothers…" Lewa tried to talk.

"SNOWBALL!" Tahu roared.

The ice under their feet melted and they began to fall on a abyss.

"EVERYONE! HURRY! ACTIVATE YOUR MIRU!" Gali yelled.

They were about four meters to the ground when they activated their masks of levitation, and the impact wasn't too hard.

"Next time you fight like that and you get us into trouble again… You'll regret it" Gali said and they continued walking, but Kopaka and Tahu ignored each other for the rest of the way.

…

"How are you feeling?" Hewkii asked to Pohatu.

"Do I have to answer that?" He said hoarsely and weakly.

"Try to drink this" Hafu said giving him a cup with water.

"I can't even move, Hafu"

The two Matoran looked at each other with concern. Pohatu was giving up to his fight. Suddenly the Toa got very pale and began coughing blood, then his head fell to the pillow.

"Toa! TOA!" Hafu and Hewkii yelled.

Pohatu tried to talk but his mouth was full with blood, and his sight was cloudy, he could only see blots.

…

"Turaga Onewa! Turaga Onewa!" Hewkii and Hafu yelled entering to the Turaga's hut.

"What's wrong?"

"Toa Pohatu is getting worse!" Hafu yelled.

"It's a phase of the illness, don't worry, his brothers must be coming with the cure" The Turaga said trying to calm them down.

"No Turaga" Hewkii said nervously "He is in the last phase and he's gonna die"

…

"This is the cavern" Gali said reading the entrance. "_BE WARE: KUMA-NUI PROTECTING THE CAVE"_

"Let's go" Kopaka said.

Lewa left Leewen sleeping in a rock and entered to the cave with his brothers.

"That is!" Tahu yelled "The cure!" And he grabbed it "Take it, Lewa, is better in your hands, now let's go, and hurry up or else…"

The earth began to tremble. And two Kuma-nui emerged in front of the Toa.

Tahu tried to attack one of them by jumping and using his sword, but the Kuma-Nui grabbed him between its teeth and threw him against a wall.

Kopaka looked how his brother flew and crashed his head against a wall and fell to the ground.

Kopaka create an ice ground and the Kuma-Nui began to slip. He went to see his brother.

"Are you okay?" Kopaka asked helping him to stand up.

"Don't you worry for me, go help the other" Tahu said trying to keep himself conscious.

"Guys!" Kopaka yelled "We need to create a Toa Kaita! Gali, Lewa! Let's create Toa Wairuha!

"What about us?!" Onua yelled trying to dodge the Rahi.

"You keep them distracted!" Gali yelled.

She, Lewa and Kopaka merged and made a Toa Wairuha.

Now it was easy to beat the Rahi, Onua opened a hole in the ground and they shoved the Kuma-nui there.

"We did it!" Lewa yelled once they separated.

"Let's go!" Tahu yelled "Pohatu needs us!"

…

"Turaga!" Gali yelled entering to Pohatu's hut "We made it! We have the…"

Turaga Onewa turned around to see the other Toa. He was between all the Po-Matoran holding Pohatu's hand. He shook his head with tears on his eyes.

"No…" Kopaka and Tahu said.

"It's too late…" Lewa said feeling his eyes full of tears.

"No, is not too late. He still has some minutes of life. You can talk to him" Onewa said and left the hut to compose himself

His brothers went beside his bed.

"Hey… "Pohatu smiled.

"You can't die…" Gali sobbed.

"Forgive us, brother" Onua said crying "We did all what we could"

"Pohatu" Tahu said struggling to keep his voice calmed "I just want you to know that…" He couldn't help it anymore, his voice cracked "That you will always be our brother!" He said and dried his eyes.

"We will miss you…"Lewa sobbed.

"You…you will never be forgotten" Onua said with his voice choked.

"There will never be another stone Toa so friendly like you…" Gali said.

"I just…" Kopaka said serious, but he couldn't be strong anymore and began to cry, tears seemed to choke him "Why didn't I told you this before? You are my best friend! You'll always be my best friend! We love you!" And for everyone's surprise, he hugged his stone brother.

The other Toa hugged him too between tears. Pohatu cried too. He didn't like to see his brothers like that. Well, he was blind, he couldn't see them, but he could hear their sobs and their words. He whispered something about the promise, he closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw Turaga Lhikan walking to him.

"Come on, boy" He said smiling and they walked away to the light.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPILOGUE:**

"Are you ready to let him go?" Tahu asked to Lewa.

"Yes" Lewa sighed and looked at his Muaka tiger. "I'm gonna miss-remember you, Leewen!" He hugged his wild pet and the Muaka licked his face.

"That's too much love" Kopaka muttered disgusted.

"Good bye Leewen" Lewa said and his Muaka disappeared in the forest. "I'm gonna miss him" He whimpered.

"He'll be fine" Onua said passing an arm around Lewa's shoulders to comfort him

"And maybe he'll have cubs" Gali added

"Hey guys" Kopaka said "Today marks four years"

There was a silence. Tahu smiled sadly.

"Let's go" He muttered.

…

There it was. Pohatu's grave on his tablet said: "In memory of a great Toa-Brother"

Gali crouched and touched the marble tablet.

"Turaga Vakama was right" She said "Makuta wanted us to lost our unity, but…"

"But what?" Onua asked

"Don't you think his dead made us closer brothers?"

"You're right" Lewa said.

"We lost one brother… we won't lost another" Tahu said.

The night fell; they all began to go to their villages. Only Kopaka stayed in front of the grave. A tear slipped from his eye.

"Good bye my friend" He said and walked away.

When he was walking away he thought he heard a familiar voice saying: "Hey! I always considered you my best friend, Kopaka!" But when he turned around there was no one there.


End file.
